


Welp, its the Apocalypse

by Lemoncatfox



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Gen, The blood isnt too graphic but just in case, these kids need showers, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemoncatfox/pseuds/Lemoncatfox
Summary: Gumball awakens from a coma to find out Elmore has essentially gone into an apocalypse. Hes not surprised. He just thought it wouldve taken a shorter amount of time.





	Welp, its the Apocalypse

"Ok class, when doing these experiments, be careful not to drink your solutions. You will be keeping these, so keep them away from any younger siblings." Miss Simian warned her class.

Gumballs first response to immediately chug the completed solution.

Gumball blacked out.

Rubbing his head, Gumball looked around. He was in the hospital.

"W... Where am i?" Gumball asked, confused.

"You blacked out for 8 months, Larry and Pennys family left town, and essentially its the apocalypse." Darwin replied, standing by the bed.

The potion that Gumball had drunk 8 months before had slowly mutated him, and it seems like the rest of his siblings were as well. His parents were asleep, but the cabbit could tell his blacking out affected his family.

Nicoles fur was a complete mess, and her cloths were filthy and stained, and she didnt have her badge. Gumball figured that the long amout of off-time she took got her fired from the Rainbow Factory. She was affected from the radioactive water that was on the news not long before. Now her tail was longer and she had wings the same color as Anais and Richard. Like the others in the room, she was covered in scars.

Richard looked a little better, mainly due to the fact he had no fur. But his cloths were a mess instead, and his tie was untied, and a blue horn came from his forehead, and now had long claws, both the color of Nicole and Gumball.

Darwin had a large tooth, and three, short, pointed fingers. Parts of his shoes were missing, revealing him to have gained toes.

Anais was sleeping curled up next to Gumball, two fangs poking out as a result of her having sharp teeth, and her tail was longer with spines on it, the color of Gumballs fur. 

Gumball reached and pet his baby sister, and she emitted a purr like sound, which Gumball found adorable. She was also clutching a badly worn Daisy the Donkey plush.

"Is she ok?" Gumball asked his younger brother.

"Shes reverted to a personality more fitting for a four year old. Its kinda fun being able to take care of a sibling who acts their age. Just wish it wasnt because of the Apcolypse." Darwin replied.

Gumball had been feeling something on his back the whole time, and was annoyed by it enough to investigate. Turns out he had two large spines on his back, the color of Anais' fur.

"Ill be right back." Darwin said, going over to wake his parents, then ran out the door.

For the next thirty minutes Darwin was gone, his parents and younger sister, who had been woken up by this, was hugging Gumball in a death grip.

"Gumball?" The voice caused the two to find the doctor to alert them of Gumballs awakening. Anais remained on the bed.

"Penny!" Gumball reached out for his girlfriend, careful not to awaken his sister, who was already sleeping in his lap again.

The two carefully hugged.

Penny also seemed to have been affected, as she seemed to have grown fur, sharp teeth, cat ears and nose, and a large, fluffy tail. 

Like the Wattersons, she was covered in scars.

1 week later.

Gumball was out of the hospital and in the horrible world of the Apcolypse. He had also been surrounded by some of his classmates, resulting in the family and fairy being separated. Nicole and Richard, Gumball and Darwin, Anais and Penny.

 

"Im scared Gumball..." Darwin whimpered, holding on to Gumballs arm.

"D-dont worry, buddy. W-we'll find them..." he assured his brother, not beliving his statement.

However, a large bear growled and approached them. Running away from it, the two tripped and got stuck in rocks.

Freeing themselves came at a price, as Gumball hurt his tail and ripped his ear, while Darwin ripped his tail and fin. 

"Howd that happen?" 

"I dunno." 

They looked around, and walked forward a little bit.

 

Penny was holding Gumballs little sister, determined to make sure nothing happened to her.

Anais had her tail curled around her arm, and arms hugging Daisy tight.

But, in a flash, the Daisy plush was gone.

Penny attempted to calm down the now crying 4 year old in her arm, but without Daisy, Anais was scared.

Which she should be, as the takers of the plush had surrounded them.

"B-back off! I have shapeshifting p-powers and I'm not afraid of using them!" Penny said, Anais hugging tighter.

The ones who surrounded her were her classmates, and they knew Penny couldnt willingly shift.

Suddenly, they attacked, stabbing, kicking, and everything else, until the two were left laying on the ground.

Anais got up, and saw Penny laying on the floor, face down, yellow liquid leaking from under her, softly glowing.

She attempted to nudge her, but she didnt appear to have a arm. Or an ear.

Howd that happen?

Penny was also missing an antler.

Setting Daisy down, she rolled Penny over to reveal a long white scratch over an eye.

"Penny? Penny?" Anais shook her a lil.

Finally, the fairy stirred.

"Ana-" she was interrupted by Anais hugging her.

She hugged back.

 

Nicole and Richard were looking for their kids.

They checked everywhere, until they came into the dump.

"I got this." Nicole said, the blue cat going inside.

She knocked on the shed door, and a large T-Rex appeared.

"Hello Mr. Rex. Have you seen my kids, Gumball, Darwin, Anais, or Penny?" She asked.

"And what if I had? They're probably dead by now anyway. Such weak little-" 

He was interrupted by claws to the face.

"Insult my kids again. I dare you."

She didnt get a insult from him, but revenge for what she did to him.

 

Richard ducked behind a car as he saw a small blue thing fly towards him, crashing into the cars behind him.

"Nicole are you ok??" He asked, rushing to her side.

"Yeah... I'm fine." The blue cat turned to face her husband, a paw on her face.

"Nicole." Richard repeated, taking the paw off her face.

Richard recoiled at the injury on his wife's face. Half of it had been scratched out by Tina's father. One of her eyes was scratched shut, and blood was leaking everywhere.

Nicole stood up, and slowly walked back into Mr. Rex's home.

The doors shut, and Richard slowly lowered himself into a sleeping position.

 

Gumball and Darwin finally made it back home, entering it took some time though. 

The door hadnt been used since Gumball had checked into the hospital, and the brothers got to see what exactly happened to it.

Surprisingly, it was relatively clean.

"Strange. Its like... someone has been living here." Gumball said, walking around.

"That's because there was." A mysterious voice said.

The two whipped around to find Rob.

"R-Rob?" Gumball said, cowering. "What did I do to you this time?" Gumball asked, thinking the apcolypse was Robs doing.

"Relax. I'm not here to hurt you." Rob said, and the blue cat relaxed.

"Then why are you here? And if you've been living here, why is the door rusted shut?" 

"I may have come in here to live, and never left. Hey, what happened to you two?" Rob asked, concern and a hint of panic in his voice.

"Bear chased us." Darwin replied.

Rob pointed at the both of them.

"Wasnt there 3 of you guys?" Rob asked.

"Yeah, Anais."

"Is she older or younger than you?" Rob asked.

"Younger." Darwin replied.

"Have you gone to look for her?" Rob asked, concern and panic rising in his voice.

"She survived countless dumb antics by us." Gumball said.

Now Darwin was concerned.

"Gumball, shes 4. She has a 4 year olds personality." Darwin said, turning to his brother.

"OH GOD YOURE RIGHT" Gumball yelled.

"Cmon Rob we gotta find her!" Gumball said, grabbing both of them and running out the house.

"WOAH!" The two yelled.

 

Said sister, along with Fairy, were bumping into Anais's parents. Nicoles blue fur was messy and her face and fur were stained with blood.

"What happened, Mrs. Watterson?" 

Nicole looked down at the two, her purple eye blank.

Several seconds passed before the two adults registered that the two were standing infront of them.

Nicole reached a shaky paw out to Anais, as if to see if they were really there.

 

"Anais! Penny!" A voice called from behind.

Anais pointed at the 3 figures running to them.

"Gumball! Darwin!" She called.

"And Rob..." Penny referred to the last person with them.

Gumball looked at the four.

"Mom, what happened?" He asked.

She gave a small, tired, smile.

"Let's say Mr. Rex wont be a bother anymore."

 

Returning home, Rob made sure the Wattersons were patched up before putting Anais to bed.

"I guess we should get going." Rob said, grabbing Penny's arm and tugging her to the door.

"Wait!" Nicole said, getting up.

The two looked at each other, then back at Nicole.

"How would you like to live with us?" Nicole asked.

The two looked at each other once more, and when they turned back, they were smiling. Penny's glow was a little bit brighter.

"We'd like that." Penny said.

 

Rob helped his former nemesis in dealing with Anais, having a surprisingly good way with kids.

"Rob?" Gumball said.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks. For everything."

Rob closed his eye, stroking Gumball along with Anais.

"You're welcome."


End file.
